


Second Wind

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Washing, Oral Sex, POV Molly Hooper, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Molly is tired but willing.





	Second Wind

**Author's Note:**

> purely smut for smut's sake. Title given to me by Mouse9.

“Molly,” Sherlock whispered into her jawline as his lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone. He brushed his bottom lip along it, licking at the hollow of her neck as he returned his bottom lip to the other side.

 

“Molly,” he whispered again as his lips traced lazily on way to her earlobe. 

 

He scraped his teeth lightly along the bottom of the lobe, waiting for a reaction.

 

“Molly...you are falling asleep,” he grumbled into her ear before raising up on his arms looking down at her.

 

Molly bit her lip, stifling the smallest of yawns.

 

“No, I am fine really just tired, but more than fine,” she mumbled unconvincingly.

 

He leaned his weight once more on her, burying his face into her neck when he felt her chest rise to allow that yawn to escape. 

 

He sighed and rolled off her suddenly, and Molly sighed. She rolled to her side and laid a reassuring hand on his chest, stroking it in circles with her finger tips. 

 

“Sherlock, I am sorry, it was hell at the Barts today. I didn’t even get to sit down to eat lunch,” she confided. 

 

She pleaded, “ I want to. God do I ever, but I might be too tired. Sorry to frustrate you like that.”

 

She stared at his jawline and eyes to read his reaction, and held her breath.

 

Once she saw the softening she knew he was ok. He turned to face her, gazing at her, as he  pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Weariness would not leave her bones despite the fire in her stomach for him when he looked at her that way. 

 

“What do you need?” he requested. His voice earnest, and graveled.

 

“I really do need a shower and to rest,” she answered honestly. 

 

He kissed her forehead, rolled and swung his feet over the bed, headed for the hall.

 

Molly relished the view of his perfect naked backside, but laid still in confusion. Then she heard the water start in the shower down the hall. 

 

Sherlock appeared again at the door from the darkness, and walked to her side of the bed.

 

He found her hand, grabbed it firmly and pulled her up as she put her feet on the floor. 

Without a words, he tugged her down the hall and through the door to the lavatory. 

 

The room was already delightfully steamy and Molly relished the anticipation of hot water on her aching muscles.

 

“Thank you Sherlock, I think I can manage from here,” she reassured, trying to let go of his hand. 

 

“Mmm, I think not,” he replied with a smirk.

 

He pulled her hand and put her in the shower and followed her into it.

 

Molly stood in shock for a moment, unsure what to do first.  _ But God that water does feel like heaven _ , she thought as she closed her eyes to get under the water more.

 

The space was so small there was no way to not be touching a hip or butt constantly and Molly wondered why they had not done this before. She stepped a bit out of the water to look for the shampoo.  

 

Molly faced Sherlock and found he already had the shampoo bottle in hand. He placed it down and ran his fingers through from the scalp to the tip of her hair and back to massage shampoo into the scalp.

 

Molly moaned instictly and she saw the slyest of smiles cross those perfect lips. 

 

“You really don’t have to do this,” she said unconvincingly as she placed a hand on his chest to steady herself.

 

“I know, but I want to” he whispered. 

 

He used his whole body to push her back under the water, he rubs the shampoo out of her hair, making sure it's all clean. His arm snakes around to her butt and he places a hand there, stepping back with their slick bodied pressed together.

 

“I’ll leave the conditioner on while I get the rest of you scrubbed down,” he instructed.

 

He massaged the conditioner in her hair same as the shampoo and then picked up her body wash. The one that smelled like sandalwood and bergamot. She bought it on a whim and rarely used it. She thought to herself this is the perfect time for its use if any. 

 

The scent arrested her nose, and she felt the pull in her lower stomach as he gently massaged her neck and shoulders with the soap. 

 

He traced every curve of every bone and hollow, across her shoulders and back, she looked up to see water droplets fall from his curls and nose and chin, and she felt like kissing him.

 

But his spell was complete and she stood still, as he ran his hands down her chest, caressing her breasts and under them. His thumb snuck back up finding her nipple, and she moaned and shivered.

 

He dropped down to a squat, running his hands down her sides, running a finger tip along each rib to her stomach and then her hips. He gripped them tight, and brought her stomach to his lips. 

 

Molly whimpered as he kissed her stomach down to her clit, and finds it with his tongue.

 

She squeaked , not realizing how turned on she was and sensitive to his tongue.

 

She felt him smile and his tongue found its way down her slit.  

 

Her hands go to his curls and rake through them. 

 

_ Oh God why did I think I was tired _ , she thought.

 

One more swirl of his tongue over the nub and she aches for release.

 

He slides every inch of his body against hers and he stands. His erection rubbing up her slit, then her clit achingly brief and springing away to her stomach. 

 

She watches this, and then captured his eyes with hers. His eyes slant and darken and she grew wetter than the water could ever make her.

 

“You want to dry off and…” she managed through a gasp as his hands massage her hips and push her back into the water.

 

She closed her eyes as the water cascaded down her face. His lips find her in a kiss that feels like drowning. Maybe it was because of the water they had to let out with each breath but neither seemed to care. 

 

She pressed herself against him, lips and teeth finding his collarbone raking his back as he moaned. Every nerve in her body was on fire, and her clit throbbed. 

 

He whispered, “ What do you want?”

 

She moaned, managing only  “to come”

 

He took that as a command, his hand cupping her, two fingers sliding between her slit and inside and then his thumb circling her engorged clit. 

 

“But you,” she barely squeaked out into his shoulder. 

 

“Shh,” is all he replied and continued his slow and deliberate work. 

 

She buried her face in his chest, water rolling down them both. She opened her mouth to feel the water and tasting him as the two mingle on her tongue. She was so close, moaning with ever brush of his thumb.

 

As she clenched on his fingers, he leaned down and found her mouth with his, both open slightly to allow the water to escape as needed. His tongue caressed the roof of her mouth, lapping up her crying out in his mouth as she shudders and comes. 

His mouth left hers as she grabbed his hard cock suddenly.

 

“Molly, you are too tired for that, you don’t have to I’ll take care of it,” he groaned unconvincingly.

 

She stroked up the full length, using her thumb to rub the tip eliciting a shudder from him.

 

“Pick me up,” she commanded. 

 

“This might not be the safest…” he started.

 

“Shut up and do it,” she urged.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck tight as he slid his hands down to her legs and lifted them up. He pushed her back roughly against the wall and she used it to brace herself up and slide down on his cock slowly. She wrapped her legs around him tight.

 

Both braced, he began thrusting steadily. She felt herself peaking again and she clenched needing him to come to make it an even score. 

 

The angle was perfect and soon, his soft moans turned to full-blown grunts.

 

“Molly!’ he yelled as he released, pulsed and shuddered in her as she came again with her own scream.

 

Both panted as he lifted her off him and down to wobbly legs.

 

“I thought you were tired,” he laughed.

 

“Some things are better than sleep, “ she grinned as she kissed him again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
